GUN Arc
The GUN Arc is a mini-storyline centered around a duo of large-scale battle Guardian Units of Nations (GUN) and the Altruistic Valorians. As the Valorians make a large move to relocate their faction headquarters from Solleanna to the Space Colony ARK, they are suprise-attacked and nearly defeated by GUN. The attack brings back terrible memories for a certain hedgehog, and becomes the last straw for the Valorians who then execute a massive counterattack against GUN's own headquarters. Preceded by: Apocalypse Now Proceded by: Clone Arc The Event *Less than happy at how the Infected in Station Square were handled during the Apocalypse Now, and tired of being considered second rate compared to the Valorians , GUN decided it was time to take back what they considered to be their property, Space Colony ARK, using whatever force was necessary. This included using tech they had found from the Wormhole, and their Mobian Clone army. *After repelling the brutal assault, the Valorians hit GUN planned a counter attack of their own, intending to wipe out the corrupt organization by targeting their cloning facility, factories, and HQ. *The Valorians found that GUN had put Station Square under martial law, forcing its populace to enlist and to help build its war machine. Various makeshift bases had been set up throughout the city to maintain order and to defend against the Valorians. *Shadow, X, Tails, Shade, Garrus, and Rock Light were all participents of GUN's attack on the ARK, with Viewtiful Joe joining for the counterattack. *This was the first Faction Group Run Quest *In the twilight stages of the counterattack, Nanoha Takamachi infiltrated a GUN base in the wilderness after finding evidence of two of her former students being stationed there. For more in-depth information, see her wiki page. Result *Many Valorians workers were killed on the ARK due to the bomb collars placed around their necks. *The real Knuckles was slain by a clone of himself. *The Valorian fleet was significantly damaged, while the GUN fleet was wiped out. *Space Colony ARK took a lot of noticable damage to the interior. *GUN was revealed to have Mechs from the Mass Effect universe among other robotic tech, advanced cloning abilities, and chaos energy absorbing armour. *General Krieg, the man who lead the attack against the ARK, was revealed as the one who attacked the ARK over fifty years ago, allowing Shadow to finally get revenge against him. *Station Square suffered significant damage as a result of being a warzone between the Valorians and GUN, and although the population is glad to be rid of GUN for good, they are weary of war. *Although formally dismantled, large splinters of GUN fled the world, likely seeking refuge elsewhere in the multiverse. Their access to technology and cloning methods far beyond their normal means bodes ill for things to come... See also *Space Colony ARK *Station Square External links * GUN's Attack on the Space Colony ARK * Valorian Counterattack on Station Square under GUN Martial Law * Valorian Attack on the GUN Headquarters Category:Storyline Category:Player-Run Storyline